Chapter 135 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Because We Have To
Short Summary Long Summary Yoruichi infiltrates Nirvana with the single goal of liberating Soifon, nothing else mattering to her. Even if she wanted to wipe out one Lacrima, she’d have to wait for five more comrades to get in place, which wouldn’t be a good use of her time. Yoruichi leaves behind a trail of beaten Coalition soldiers, making her way to the prison cells after one grunt cracked after his ribs broke. After she tries to sense for Soifon’s presence, Sai flanks her from behind, noting how busy she’s been. Yoruichi demands to know if he’s been following her, and the Ninja notes that it wasn’t hard to follow the destruction. The Soul Reaper asks what of it, since Nirvana is going to be destroyed anyway, and it isn’t a usual espionage mission. Sighing, Sai states that while he admires Yoruichi for keeping her emotions in check for the sake of being a leader, she’s been different ever since the Alliance reached Nirvana, volunteering to join the assault. Glaring, Yoruichi states she never asked her Subdivision to come with her, giving them all the option to stay behind. Sai admits it was because he worried about her. Yoruichi softens, saying she knows and apologizes, thanking Sai for his loyalty. Still, Soifon is her friend, she has to help her, asking if Sai wouldn’t do the same. Nodding, the Ninja doesn’t deny it, but he stresses that he would avoid obsession, having seen that nearly destroy so many good people. Smiling, Yoruichi tells Sai not to worry, and she’ll be fine now that she’s here and Soifon is coming back. Yoruichi opens the door and freezes in horror. Sai asks what’s wrong, and he can only stare in terror when he sees what’s inside. Soifon looks awful, with dried up blood on her face, legs and wrists bent at odd angles, and bruises everywhere. It’s apparent that the interrogation was skipped and someone went to torture for fun. Yoruichi yells Soifon’s name, and runs over. Soifon wakes up, prompting Yoruichi to breath a sigh of relief. While Soifon wonders if it’s a dream, Yoruichi smiles and promises to get her friend out of there. Sai notices his Commander’s grip tightening, knowing a fuse was lit. Despondent, Soifon apologizes for letting her “Lady” down, saying Orochimaru was too strong. When Soifon goes unconscious, Yoruichi yells for her not to drift off. She makes sure Soifon is still breathing, and her fuse explodes at Soifon’s words, shattering the binding chains in an instant. Yoruichi tells Sai to take Soifon, sharply repeating herself when the Ninja seems hesitant. Sai takes Soifon, and tries to talk his Commander down from doing something reckless, but she’s already gone with Flash Step. Sai pleads for her not to do anything she’ll regret, calling her rage unbecoming for the Stealth Commander. Yoruichi speeds through Nirvana’s halls to get back to the ground, furiously thinking that she’ll kill Orochimaru and make him pay. Hoteye grunts in pain, reeling from Brook’s attack, blood dripping from his wound. Konton tells the Wizard to keep going, stating his magic can do much to his enemies. After Hoteye gives a meek nod, Konton tells him to take it up a notch, saying he wants to win. Hoteye can only give an inward whimper before obeying. Tenten asks Brook if he got their opponent, but the Straw Hat observes that Konton will keep Hoteye fighting until he drops dead. Surprised, Blue Gilly asks if Brook is certain their opponent is Indoctrinated. Brook tells him not to underestimate someone who’s lived nearly a century, seeing the eyes of a man reluctant to fight. He then jokes that he doesn’t have eyes to see (SKULL JOKE!). While Tenten just sweat-drops at her odd ally, Blue Gilly gleefully applauds that he gets it. The narrative notes that since Blue Gilly joined the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, his humorous side started to grow thanks to his affiliation with the Straw Hats. Going back to serious, Brook admits that Konton is driving Hoteye to experience so much pain that he could die if it keeps up. He calls it infuriating to see the Dark Lord treat the Wizard like he’s expendable and his life doesn’t matter. Blue Gilly nods, sickened at seeing a warrior treated like that. Brook admits that he hates people who treat life like that. No matter how strong Konton is, Brook says he’ll give him a piece of his mind before the war is over. Tenten states that if Hoteye is going to keep fighting, the only thing they can do is keep going and try to incapacitate the Wizard. She says she’ll take the lead, having the tools necessary. The three move off the foothold, Tenten channeling Chakra to her feet, Brook flying across with how quick his legs are, and Blue Gilly leaping up with enough force to fly over. Hoteye easily tracks them all with Heaven’s Eyes. When Tenten summons weighted chains, she gives to word to Brook. Hoteye defends himself with a liquid ground wall, but Brook manages to blow it apart with an Aubade Coup Droit. Tenten tosses the chains to try and tie up her opponent, but Hoteye sweeps them away with a Ground Geyser. Tenten curses, not enjoying having to replenish her tools later. Blue Gilly lands in front of the Wizard, so Hoteye leaps back as the Long-Leg uses his namesake. Hoteye quickly responds with liquefying more ground behind Blue Gilly, enveloping him with a Ground Stick. Brook freezes it with a Soul Parade, saving Blue Gilly from being dragged under. Tenten tosses smoke bombs attached to kunai, enveloping Hoteye in smoke. Brook takes the opening while Blue Gilly break free with just physical strength. Hoteye is still able to track Brook with his magical eyes and fires a Ground Drizzle. Brook frantically tries to stop the bullets with a Soul Parade, but the attack is too quick and repeatedly strikes the Straw Hat, painfully. While Brook wonders how Hoteye saw through the smoke, but Tenten realizes the Wizard has Magic Eyes, due to her experience with Neji and Hinata. The Ninja yells for the Pirate to pull back, and he promptly does so, quickly followed by Blue Gilly. When the smoke clears, Hoteye confirms that he has Heavenly Eyes, saying there’s nothing in the world he can’t see. Tenten fearfully looks at the Wizard, knowing full well what a man who can see everything is capable of. Hoteye grimly states that attacks are only effective if the opponent doesn’t see them coming, or can’t do anything to stop it. The Wizard has a counter for both. His Heavenly Eyes sees the attacks, and the Liquid Ground gives the defense. While Tenten yells that they need a new plan, Hoteye apologizes and retorts that they need to say their prayers. The ground under the three Alliance soldiers starts to liquefy. Caught, Brook freezes the area around him with an Eisbahn. Prepared, Hoteye sends a Ground Splash, assailing the three from multiple angles. While they’re distracted, Hoteye throws a massive Ground Crush. Tenten can only say they’re doomed before it slams into them, plummeting them to the depths of liquid ground. Hoteye can only apologize, crying. Konton mockingly tells him to smile in his victory. The Wizard can only think of how much he and the rest of the Indoctrinated despise the Dark Lord. Not caring about their opinions, Konton states that puppets don’t have the right to have opinions and feelings considered. So, Konton will have Hoteye keep fighting for him until he runs out of uses for him. The Wizard dejectedly asks for forgiveness from the Alliance. Blue Gilly desperately tries to swim up, but he’s going nowhere. He curses to himself that this can’t be how it ends. He refuses to die before repaying the Straw Hats for their kindness, or proving his loyalty to the Grand Fleet. Brook desperately thinks that he needs to reunite with Laboon to tell him his friends didn’t abandon him, and see Luffy become King of the Pirates. Vowing to see through his service to Luffy, Brook proclaims that death is no excuse to break a promise. Tenten notes that the ground just keeps pushing her down, starting to accept that she’ll drown. Cursing, she apologizes and asks for someone to avenge them. Tenten notices a speck, gasping as she realizes it’s a fish. Once she’s grabbed and pulled to the surface, she frantically thinks Blue Gilly and ‘Mr. Skeleton’ should be saved first since they didn’t give up. Tenten then sees a second fish sweep up the two Pirates, and starts to wonder where the random aquatic life came from. Hoteye sees the two fish coming to the surface with Heavenly Eyes, and gasps in surprise. He then turns to see Yukino Agria, who’s opened the gate of Pisces. She sighs in relief when the others make it to the surface, cheering at her accomplishment. Tenten and Blue Gilly gasp in surprise at their fellow 5th Division soldier. To make sure they don’t sink again, Yukino opens the Gate of the Scales, Libra, quickly ordering the Celestial Spirit to decrease the weight of her comrades. While Hoteye loudly protests, he gasps when he starts to see something familiar about Yukino. After Libra uses her Gravity Change Magic, Pisces lets go of the three fighters, and they harmlessly float down. While Blue Gilly calls it amazing to feel light as a feather, Tenten says it isn’t much of a change, since she could walk on the ground already. Brook argues that he feels like he can fly faster, and speeds towards Hoteye. The Wizard realizes that his eyes can’t keep up with the Pirate, frantically erecting several liquid ground walls. Brook is already behind Hoteye, his Soul Solid out. He sheathes his blade, saying the battle agrees, Hoteye smiling in agreement. With that, Brook finishes his Scratching Song: Blizzard Slice, slashing and freezing Hoteye, defeating him. As the ground turns back to normal, Hoteye weakly congratulates everyone for beating him. Brook tips his hat at the powerful enemy, admitting they got lucky. Brook then turns to Yukino, thanking her, saying they’d have lost if she didn’t show up. Blushing, the Sabertooth Wizard says it was nothing, and she was just doing what she must for comrades. Brook calls her a sweet and charming young girl, embarrassing Yukino, and prompting Tenten to frown. Pulling out a cup of tea, Brook seriously asks if Yukino could show him her panties. While Yukino goes bright red, Tenten takes out dozens of kunai, yelling at the pervert. While the Ninja pursues the Pirate, Richard turns to Yukino and asks for her name. Once Yukino fully introduces herself, Richard realizes that she is indeed his comrade’s sister. After briefly thinking she had only one sister, Yukino yells in realization, asking if he knew Sorano. Richard corrects her by saying he ''knows ''Sorano, meaning she’s still alive. Shocked, Yukino asks where she is. Richard grimly states that Sorano is with the Coalition, prompting the young girl to mutter in horror, earning a sympathetic gaze from Blue Gilly. Richard reveals that she is known as Angel of the Oración Seis, saying Yukino has a right to know about her sibling. Konton allows this, wanting to emotionally hurt all his enemies. Trying to keep her emotions in check, Yukino asks where her big sister is. Richard only says she isn’t there before going unconscious, though he isn’t in any danger of dying. Blue Gilly yells for Tenten to seal Richard in one of her scrolls, wanting to try and stop Konton from summoning him back. Nodding, Tenten takes out a sealing scroll and takes Richard within seconds. Blue Gilly hopes that Yukino can get all the answers she wants when the battle is over. Smiling, Yukino thanks Blue Gilly. Cobra whistles at the crater made by Driscoll, saying he’d hate to be him. He notes how strong Ultear must have gotten to send someone that tough flying, declining to fight someone like her. Sighing, Cobra curses when he hears Hoteye’s defeat. He then turns to Chōji, saying he’d have lived past the night if the others had come to help him. As the Leaf Ninja groans and clutches his stomach, going pale, Cobra notes that he should probably not be talking and saving his strength. Sympathetic, Cobra admits that he hates seeing Chōji like this, asking if he should put him out his misery. The Ninja counters that the Wizard could give an antidote or suck the poison out with his dragon fangs. Cobra shoots that down because he can’t do that, he can’t consume his own poison, and he doesn’t carry an antidote since his own poison can’t affect him. Chōji concedes that Cobra could do the simple thing, saying he hasn’t had a stomachache this bad since the ‘All-You-Can-Eat Ribs and Beans’. Cringing, Cobra understands, and gathers acidic poison around his hands. He promises that the poison will burn through the Ninja’s chest and heart in a matter of seconds, knowing it’ll be quick. While Chōji mutters about that being comforting, Cobra steps forward until he hears clopping hooves. With a Roseo Colonnade, Cobra is swept into the air, screaming a long curse of “Crap”. Tony Tony Chopper transforms back to Brain Point, and turns to Chōji, promising to find an antidote. Chōji questions if he’s really a doctor, prompting Chopper to properly introduce himself as the Straw Hat Doctor, while asking for the Ninja’s name. Once Chōji gives it, Chopper asks what kind of symptoms he’s feeling. Chōji explains that he’s got a really bad stomachache and is feeling sluggish. Reaching into his pouch, Chopper says he has the perfect antidote for that. While Chōji questions if he really has an antidote for Magic poison, Chopper clarifies that it’s to treat any poison that causes said symptoms. At this point, it’s just to hold Chōji over until they can get to Medical and properly detox the Ninja. The Doctor orders his patient to drink and not worry about the bitter taste, asking him to stay calm and think of how much better he’ll feel after drinking. Chōji says he knows, drinking and powering through the bitter taste, promising to stomach it. Chopper then vows to take care of the Poison Man, wondering if he sent him high enough to get him to terminal velocity. As soon as he thinks that, Cobra falls back down, still cursing ‘Crap”. The Wizard lands headfirst, burying it in the ground while the rest of his body sticks up. Cobra quickly pulls his head out, revealing only a few scrapes and bruises. Dazed and confused, Cobra wonders what hit him before turning to Chopper and asking if he’s a raccoon dog. Chopper angrily curses that he’s a reindeer, prompting Cobra to ask if he was drugged with hallucinogens. Chopper wonders if a talking reindeer is so unbelievable from someone who lives in a world of Magic, and Cobra instantly says yes. This comes from the person who had a girl turned into a flying snake as his best friend, and who fought a flying, talking cat. Chopper yells that Cobra is a jerk, boasting that he’s a proud Straw Hat with a billion Beri bounty. Cobra notes how obvious the lie is, knowing the World Government would never give a bounty like that to someone like Chopper, but he does know that anyone of the Straw Hats should be treated with caution. He thinks that he’ll be fine with his hearing, and listens to Chopper thinking that he’ll start with Heavy Point, knowing he can’t spend too much time before getting Chōji to a doctor. Surprised, Cobra wonders if the Pirate is more concerned about Chōji than the fight, also confused about what Heavy Point is. He gets his answer when Chopper transforms, and Cobra childishly yells that the reindeer turned into a gorilla. When Chopper charges, yelling that he’s a reindeer, Cobra scowls that you don’t charge the Poison Dragon Slayer. He then hears Chopper think that he shouldn’t have been so quick to leave Chōji, noting how patchwork his job was, knowing Kureha wouldn’t have approved of it. Cobra realizes that Chopper really is more focuses on Chōji, wondering how he expects to fight like that. The Pirate sends the Wizard reeling with a Heavy Gong to the face, sending him stumbling. Cobra curses himself for losing focus and fires a Poison Dragon ROAR. Chopper transforms into Jumping Point , and avoids the Roar. Cobra swipes out Poison Dragon Scales, so Chopper defends himself with Guard Point, making the scales bounce off. While some fur is burned off, the skin isn’t penetrated. Cobra mentally compliments his opponent’s great instincts, and leaps up with a Poison Dragon Sharp Horn. Chopper retracts his head and lets the punch knock him to the ground, staying unharmed. The Pirate then transforms into Kung-Fu Point. Cobra frowns when he hears Chopper think that he needs to end this quickly to get Chōji to the medics. Cobra realizes he can hear the plans but doesn’t know when and where he’ll be attacked, cursing that Chopper is attacking without thinking and relying on instinct. The Wizard leaps back, cursing as he launches a barrage of poisonous projectiles. Cobra sends a Poison Dragon Twin Fang, but Chopper flips into the air, avoiding it, and nails the Wizard in the jaw with a Cloven Roseo. Cobra frantically thinks that he needs to take a moment to adjust so he can hear his opponent’s movements. Chopper lunges forward with a Cloven Cross. Cobra realizes that it’s an attack to the chest, and leaps back, laughing that he’s adjusted. Declaring that he can hear his moves, Cobra yells that the reindeer will die. He takes advantage of the surprised Chopper and kicks him with a Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw. He quickly follows up with a Poison Dragon Fang Thrust to the throat. Cobra says he’ll give enough poison to kill monsters, and breathes out a Poison Dragon Breath. Grinning, Cobra then envelops himself with a Poison Dragon Skin, making sure that he won’t be hit again. Coughing, Chopper asks what the new form is. Cobra explains that he developed the technique in the year he was with Crime Sorcière, calling it the perfect defense at the cost of a tremendous amount of magic. He declares that the reindeer will lose, saying he thought he could be defeated for a moment. Grinning, Chopper states that it won’t be poison that kills him. The Straw Hat briefly flashes back to his time at Torino Kingdom, asking if the native Shamba understands what to do. Receiving a nod, Chopper explains that he’ll ingest poisons, and Shamba will administer the treatments when told. This is for the purpose for developing antibodies, and Chopper declares that a Pirate Doctor must be able to avoid getting sick, and that includes poisons. Once Chopper explains that he’ll be much greater use to Luffy as a doctor and fighter, the two begin the process. By the time he was done, Chopper’s poison immunity is nearly on Luffy’s level. Granted, there are exceptions like the new poisons developed by Caesar Clown. While Cobra’s poison should be wearing on him, Chopper’s immune system has gotten to the point that Cobra’s poison is slowed down to near-ineffective levels. While Chopper asks if he thought poison would really bring down a pirate and doctor, Cobra can only yell in shock before he’s charged. Cobra yells that his opponent is an idiot, thinking he’ll only hurt himself against his defense. Chopper declares that his hooves are the fists of a monster in service of the King of the Pirates. Asking if a little poison would really scare the likes of him, Chopper yells not to be underestimated, calling himself a pirate, doctor, monster, and brave warrior. Fearful, Cobra realizes nothing he does will bring the reindeer down, calling his conviction as strong as Fairy Tail’s. Demoralized, Cobra thinks that his opponent isn’t just a reindeer, but a warrior. Cobra can only curse his loss of focus before Chopper gets right in front of him, not used to his poison having no effect. Chopper gives a barrage of Cloven Roseo Metel. While Cobra cries out in pain, Chopper finishes the attack, sending the Wizard flying back. With a scream of pain, Cobra falls on his back, arms splayed out as his defense seeps away. Chopper returns to Chōji, promising to get him to the medics for a proper detox. Cobra chuckles at that, calling it unbelievable that the Pirate is still focused on getting his comrade treatment. He hears that Chopper’s primary concern was always the health of a patient, and were never in the fight in the first place, dubbing him more a doctor than a fighter. Cobra admits that a Chopper more focused on fighting could be frightening before going unconscious. Machvise chuckles and calls Shino a wormy little opponent, seeing it as a downgrade. When the Ninja doesn’t respond to the taunt, the Donquixote Pirate frowns and promises to turn him into a bloody paste. Machvise leaps up and comes down with a Ten Ton Vise. Shino quickly leaps to avoid it, quipping that he missed. As Machvise curses the Ninja, Shino throws two kunai, but the Pirate blocks with his flabby arms. Machvise then leaps at Shino with a One Ton Lariat, but the Ninja manages to quickly duck under it. Machvise leaps up, aims the shield at Shino, and falls down with a Violent Hundred Ton Vice. Narrowing his eyes, Shino avoids the attack, but is still pushed back with the shockwave. Grinning, Machvise flips over and gets to his feet, boasting that no one can run from his attacks that can wreck cities. Seeing grunts on both side shaken up, Machvise laughs that he’s a big deal, remembering Doflamingo saw his value as ‘muscle’ for a North Blue criminal organization, and recruited him then. He asks why he would turn down an offer to be part of such a family. Shino admits he can agree with that line of reasoning, noting how much emphasis on family is in the Leaf Village, even being founded on the idea of welcoming people into a growing family. That was why the Aburame Clan agreed when the offer came from the Senju and Uchiha, valuing the good of the ‘hive’ and family. Having said that, Shino makes it absolutely clear he has nothing but contempt for how Machvise fights, prompting a raised eyebrow. Shino explains that he just stomps around and crushes everything in his path, never concerning himself with what he destroys. Noting the lack of logic and concern for consequences, Shone states that way of fighting goes against every fiber of his being. Scowling, Machvise yells that he doesn’t care, and leaps down with a Ton-Ton 10 Ton Slam. Shino leaps to the side, saying his opponent never cares what happens beyond what benefits him, guessing that it’s a reflection of the ‘detestable’ Donquixote Family. When Machvise asks how he’d know, Shino says he spent enough time with comrades to learn. He notes the decades of destruction because they don’t care about their consequences, citing the ruined lives and destroyed kingdoms and countries. He calls the Donquixote Pirates the most selfish and illogical group of people he’s ever had the displeasure of hearing about, being sickened in their mere presence. While Machvise growls at that, Shino repeats that the fighting style is fitting, wondering how much natural beauty was destroyed, and innocent bugs crushed. Machvise uncaringly says he’s crushed plenty of weaklings before incredulously realizing Shino is talking about actual insects. Shino calls life in general precious, saying only those who have forfeited their life through their actions should be killed. He states that everyone in the Donquixote Family has earned hundreds of death sentences for all the lives they callously ruined. Machvise asks why Shino prefers lecturing him to fighting, so the Ninja repeats that he’s already won and the Pirate is dead already. Growling, Machvise yells that the Ninja hasn’t won yet, and yells for him to die as he throws a Destructive Thousand Ton Vice. Shino leaps away, forming a bug clone to toss him out of range of the devastating shockwave. Crossing his arms, Shino blocks the remaining shockwave, thinking at least the insects used were near the end of their lifespans. Seeing several soldiers climbing out of fissures, Shino thinks his fighting style is so illogical, with no concern for anything else, knowing he won’t lose sleep over his death. Machvise laughs, and then groans that he feels groggy from being the center of impact, prompting Shino to think his point is proven. Glaring, Machvise says he hates increasing his weight to this point, but he’s angry enough to want to annihilate the Ninja. He notes the destruction, saying his sacrifice means something, promising to turn the place into a crater or canyon of fissures. A Coalition soldier pleads for him not to be so reckless and consider Nirvana’s safety. Shino just calls Machvise detestable for his recklessness. Furious, the Pirate yells for him to shut up, railing at being lectured by someone who won’t fight. Shino repeats that he isn’t fighting because he already won, promising that Machvise’ life is over, and his lifespan was constantly lowered with reckless attacks. Snarling, Machvise snaps and yells that he’ll kill Shino and everyone else unlucky enough to be caught in it. A soldier frantically says that if Nirvana falls through, not even Doflamingo will save him from the Rakuen’s wrath. Machvise says it’ll be fate if Nirvana falls through, furious at the ‘coward’ dodging his attacks, and confident he’s far enough from Nirvana to do this without consequence. He tries to start a Hellish Ten Thousand Ton Vice, but Machvise feels the need to throw up and sways on his feet. Ill, Machvise sees his skin start to turn purple, asking what’s happening. Shino states that his poison from his new colony of Parasitic Insects has taken effect. He explains that he placed Phosphorous Insects in his body in preparation of the war, since he knew many opponent didn’t use any sort of energy that he could drain. He took a gamble and had his father place the colony in him, knowing he’d die if rejected. He still took that risk to support his friends. Machvise demands to know how the insects got in his body, so Shino reminds him of the only time his body made contact, the punch at the start of the fight. Shino repeats that Machvise was already dead without realizing it, borrowing a phrase from Shikamaru and declaring checkmate. He bids Machvise farewell, saying he won’t be missed. Collapsing, Machvise curses Shino before falling forward and dying. Shino states that while Aburame respect life, there’s a point where detestable men forfeit life, saying he won’t stomp anymore. Diamante yells when he notices Machvise die. Komamura sighs in relief, complimenting Shino beating his opponent and protecting Kiba. Diamante snarls at his opponent, telling the ‘stupid dog’ that he’s going to kill him and avenge Machvise by killing Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Komamura asks if he’s feels nothing for the lives he ruined, prompting Diamante to yell that there’s no logic in caring about people he doesn’t know. Declaring his loyalty to Doflamingo and the Donquixote Pirates, he curses that everyone else is nothing. Diamante asks who Komamura is to call him out on that, having heard how bad Soul Society is and saying Doflamingo would fit right in, dubbing the Seireitei a utopia that walls off the ignorant peasants. He rails that Soul Reapers have no right to lecture him on how to treat commoners, calling them the closest thing to the World Government and Celestial Dragons on the Alliance, laughing at them being hypocrites. Komamura thinks that the Soul Reapers are hypocritical, for claiming to lead souls to a peaceful afterlife while Soul Society is a hell rife with crime, poverty, and lack of policing. He remembers his own experiences trying to live among humans before becoming a Soul Reaper, seeing that crime and poverty first hand. He admits that Diamante isn’t wrong, remembering his own pushes for more policing in the Rukon Districts to help people thrive. The Central 46 gave the excuse of not hoping to police the entire Soul Society. Yamamoto stated that they couldn’t spread their forces too thin. Komamura kept up the proposals, wanting others to have the chance he was given. He grimly admits it’s no wonder no one wants to die, like they know the afterlife isn’t as great as it’s made out to be. Glaring, Komamura tells Diamante to not even compare the Gotei 13 with the World Government and Celestial Dragons. When a grinning Pirate asks why not, Komamura says that while they’ve made many mistakes, they will gladly lay down their lives for their people, and the same can’t be said with the World Government. He angrily yells for Diamante even comparing them to the Celestial Dragons, saying their own nobility fights alongside them and is held accountable for their mistakes. Diamante takes advantage of the anger, and sweeps Komamura with an Army Bandera, making the ground flutter. Diamante fires a Half Moon Glaive, but Komamura manages to block it with a cry of “Tenken”, prompting a frown from the Pirate. Komamura Flash Steps at Diamante, who quickly sends a wave through the ground with a Ola. Gasping, Komamura is knocked up into the air. Diamante draws out a cannon, unflattens it, and fires out several flattened cannonballs. They turn back to normal with a Flutter Release: Death Meteoros. Komamura gasps in pain as the cannonballs fall on him and explode, sending him back to the ground. Diamante laughs that it’s too easy to put down a sick puppy. When Komamura gets to his feet, Diamante asks if he wants more. The Soul Reaper tells the Pirate to laugh it up, promising that the battle is over. Now that Kiba is safe, he can focus solely on Diamante instead of going to his comrade’s aid, promising to crush him. He admits how high-risk this is, but he feels compelled to avenge his friends Kyros and Rebecca. When Diamante scowls at their mention, Komamura states that he aspires to avenge them for the wrongs inflicted. Diamante yells that he’s late to that after Kyros beat him in Dressrosa, pointing out he barely knows them, wondering who Komamura is to claim to avenge them. The Soul Reaper declares the two his friends, seeing that as all the reason he needs, plus he’ll only feel better after crushing the Pirate. Diamante yells that he’s a bigger fool than Kyros, ranting that the gladiator should’ve accepted his fate and status, and moved on from him shooting his wife. Komamura calls those words Diamante’s last mistake, and releases his “Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō”. Diamante is in absolute shock at the Bankai, and Komamura confirms that he was reluctant to use it because he didn’t want his friends caught up in his attacks. Diamante fires his Full Moon Glaive, thinking the giant will fall to his most powerful sword technique. The armored giant swipes the attack to the side with its blade, and Diamante reacts with horror. Komamura swings the giant’s sword, and Diamante barely avoids the swing by leaping to the side. Diamante sighs in relief, but when a shadow appears over him, he looks up and sees a giant armored fist above him. Saying hi, Diamante asks if his opponent believes in mercy. Komamura asks if this looks like the face of mercy. Diamante wonders if he means his face or the giant’s, but Komamura just says “yes”. The giant then repeatedly punches Diamante, knocking him out with the first one. The barrage keeps gong until a giant crater appears with Diamante at the center. He isn’t dead thanks to his Flutter-Flutter Fruit making him impossible to crush. Victorious, Komamura notices that his opponent is still alive, calling him stronger than he gave credit for. Walking away, he tells the Pirate to consider himself lucky he’s not a cold-blooded murderer. He says Diamante can spend the rest of his life in prison, calling it a fitting punishment for someone who thinks he’s above the law and punishment. Repeating that the Gotei 13 is nothing like the World Government, Komamura states another difference is that he stands victorious while Diamante lies beaten. Jellal gauges the battlefield while keeping his eye on where Orochimaru was hit by Grand Chariot. Noting things going the Alliance’s way, he contacts everyone with Telepathy. He informs them that with the ground fight proceeding as planned, he wants more soldiers to go up to Nirvana and give backup to the Shatter Squad, just asking for those who think they can contribute. Jellal commands everyone who wants to do their part to respond. Zoro states that he was waiting for the chance to go on Nirvana. Kenpachi yells that he’s in, wanting some strong opponents up there, Yachiru cheering him on. Jinbe declares that he’s ready to do his part. Orlumbus grandly adds that the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet Admiral is ready. Hana states that she can’t let her mom have all the fun, enthusiastically saying she’s in. With an approving nod, Jellal orders Shinji to go with them. When the Soul Reaper starts to whine in protest, Jellal mischievously adds that he needs his trusted proxy to keep him updated. Shinji grandly says that he is indeed the trusted proxy, grandly saying he’ll do what Jellal wishes. Smirking as he cuts the Telepathy, Jellal muses that Shinji will go for flattery every time. The smoke from his attack clears, revealing a burnt and angry Orochimaru. Jellal asks if he’s still ready to fight, calling it fine. Neliel walks out of Szayelaporro’s Reishi-suppressing room, musing that he was nice enough to leave an exit. She thinks it was probably because he wanted to see how his experiment went, calling him a sadistic monster. She looks at the dead Fracciónes, asking for forgiveness, hating the idea of taking lives. Neliel says that nobody deserves their fate of being meant to only serve Granz. She exits the room. Rocker tries to avoid his attackers, leaving a trail of blood. Cavendish stabs forward with a Beauty Sword: Blue Bird, plowing through Exequias. Rudoborn gives a humorless chuckle, earning a glare from the Pirate. Cursing, Cavendish turns to the Naruto Shadow Clones, asking how things are with them. They yell that the Exequias just keep coming. Cavendish turns to Rudoborn, who’s still hiding behind his soldiers, railing that he’ll be old and ugly at the rate things are going. While Cavendish yells that only ugly cowards hide behind their men, Rudoborn responds that strategy sometimes seems cowardly, but asks why he wouldn’t take advantage of such numbers. Cavendish just gives an angry growl before renewing the struggle against the Exequias. Ikkaku is slammed through a building by Ginkaku, gasping in pain. The Cloud Rogue taunts his opponent as weak, saying he thought Soul Reapers were supposed to be tough. Ikkaku says he’d have seen how tough he was if he fought him one on one. Ginkaku retorts that he’s a Shinobi and doesn’t have to fight fair, but it’s just the two of them now. Ginkaku charges, and Ikkaku thrust Hōzukimaru forward. Ginkaku ducks under and backhands the Soul Reaper, knocking him away. Yumichika speeds towards where he was told Ikkaku was. He senses his friend’s Spiritual Pressure fluctuating, knowing he’s in trouble. He mentally pleads for Ikkaku to hold on, keeping his eyes on the Shadow Clone leading him, the other having separated after they figured out what happened with Ikkaku. Yumichika thinks that he won’t let his best friend die. Jellal and Orochimaru stare at each other, waiting for whoever makes the first move. The Snake readies his Kusanagi Blade, noting that the last attack actually hurt, promising to return the favor. Jellal hold up his fists, ready. Before they can do anything, a streaking figure floors Orochimaru with a lightning-enhanced karate chop to the head, earning a hiss of pain. Yoruichi is utterly livid, and she asks if he’s Orochimaru. While Jellal’s eyes widen in shock, Orochimaru confirms his identity, angry someone got the jump on him. Calling that good, Yoruichi gives a kick to the stomach, sending him flying. Recovering, Orochimaru wonders what her problem is. Yoruichi gets right in front of him and gives a lightning-enhanced punch to the face, hatefully saying this is for the tortured Soifon. Orochimaru narrows his eyes in anger, not liking the idea of past actions coming back at him. Yoruichi thinks that she’ll painfully crush the Snake. Omake: Why Chopper Should Not Get Into ND’s Anime Stash The director speaks through his microphone, telling Chopper is about to land the final blow on Cobra with a Cloven Roseo Metel, and gives the word for “Action”. Chopper chants that his heart resonates, his heat burns, and his blood’s beat is razor sharp. While the crew falls over in shock, Cobra can only gaze in mutter in confusion. Chopper repeatedly punches the Wizard with a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. The Director yells for “Cut”, cursing that’s not Chopper’s attack. Grinning, Chopper transforms into Jumping Point, yelling that the time has come, bidding his masters to awaken. The director moans when he realizes what’s happening. Chopper strikes Wamuu’s pose, Killer B poses like Esidisi, and Shinji mimics Kars with his Hollow Mask. An intern exclaims that they became the Aztec Gods of Fitness, before Chopper orders everyone to go. People suddenly appear all over the set at random, JoJo poses all over. Shunsui gives the crown jewel with Joseph Joestar’s “Oh My GOD” face. ND2014 walks in, confused and asking if it’s a JoJo flash mob. The director frantically apologizes, swearing he doesn’t know why this happened. ND thinks he knows why, cursing that he told Chopper not to touch his anime stash. While awesome, JoJo spreads like a virus until this happens. While the director fears punishment, ND chuckles that he’s in a good mood with the 5,000th review. He lets it slide, admitting that the poses are pretty accurate. The crew is relieved as ND walks away. Ryuzaki notes that he’s surprised ND didn’t do anything to punish them. ND states that keeping everyone on their toes is more fun, sure he’ll find a reason to torment them later. Appearing Characters Yoruichi Shihōin Sai Soifon Hoteye Konton (Indoctrination Fragment) Brook Tenten Blue Gilly Yukino Agria * Pisces * Libra Cobra Chōji Akimichi Tony Tony Chopper Machvise Shino Aburame Diamante Sajin Komamura Orochimaru Jellal Fernandes Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Jinbe Orlumbus Hana Inuzuka Shinji Hirako Neliel Tu Odelschwank Rocker Cavendish Rudoborn Chelute Naruto (Shadow Clones) Ginkaku Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Omake Mr. Director Tony Tony Chopper Cobra Killer B Shinji Hirako Shunsui Kyōraku ND2014 Ryuzaki007 Abilities Magic * Heaven’s Eyes * Ground Geyser * Ground Stick * Ground Drizzle * Ground Splash * Ground Crush * Celestial Spirit Magic * Gravity Change Magic * Poison Dragon Slayer ** Poison Dragon Roar ** Poison Dragon Scales ** Poison Dragon Sharp Horn ** Poison Dragon Twin Fang ** Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw ** Poison Dragon Fang Thrust ** Poison Dragon Breath ** Poison Dragon Skin * Grand Chariot * Telepathy Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Jutsu * Shadow Clones Devil Fruit * Human Human Fruit ** Brain Point ** Heavy Point ** Jumping Point ** Guard Point ** Kung-Fu Point * Ton Ton Fruit * Flutter-Flutter Fruit Weapons * Soul Solid * Parasitic Insects * Phosphorous Insects * Kusanagi Blade Zanpakuto * Tenken ** Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō * Hōzukimaru Techniques * Aubade Coup Droit * Soul Parade * Eisbahn (German for Icerink) * Scratching Song: Blizzard Slice * Roseo Colonnade (literally meaning " Cherry Blossom Colonnade") * Heavy Gong * Cloven Roseo * Cloven Cross * Cloven Roseo Metel * Ten Ton Vise * One Ton Lariat * Violent Hundred Ton Vice * Ton-Ton 10 Ton Slam * Destructive Thousand Ton Vice * Army Bandera * Half Moon Glaive * Ola (Hello) * Flutter Release: Death Meteoros * Full Moon Glaive * Beauty Sword: Blue Bird Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 134 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tip Back Next Chapter: Chapter 136 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rage Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign